


Fangs Don't Fix Things

by TriscuitsandSoup



Series: Of Alphas and Werebunnies [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a good Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you resent me for not being a werewolf?" <i>Might as well just be upfront about it, I guess.</i></p><p>Stiles is feeling insecure about his relationship with Peter, and wonders if things might be better if he were a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs Don't Fix Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to do this as a story or a series, I decided to do a series because not all of these are interconnected, but they do take place in the same alt. universe.
> 
> Edit: The part that mentions Scott has been edited to mention Danny instead.

Stiles sat on the sofa, neglected book in his lap, eyes on his cast. It would only be a few more days now and he'd be taken back to Deaton to have the it removed. In a strange way he would miss having it; it was a reminder of how much Peter cared for him, and how much he annoyed Peter. 

The doctor was one of the few people admitted near Stiles, albeit reluctantly. Peter kept a protective hand on his shoulder throughout all his appointments, and snarled whenever he felt the doctor was a little handsier than necessary. During the last appointment he'd nearly ripped out Deatons throat when he bent Stiles arm in a way that made him whimper. 

The possessiveness never intimidated Stiles, he felt lucky to have such a protective alpha like Peter. Despite what the rest of the Hales thought Peter could be a very caring, gentle alpha - when he needed to be. 

Whenever Stiles was sick or injured he would stay close and dote on the clumsy omega until he felt the boy was sufficiently healed. When he'd seen Stiles broken arm he'd been quick to pull the boy into his arms and settle him in his lap on the couch. He meticulously drained the pain until the boy went numb. The break hadn't even been a bad one - only a hairline fracture - but Peter didn't care. 

_"Don't ever do anything like that again," he chided, though his underlying concern softened his tone considerably. "I don't like coming home to a broken omega."_

_"It doesn't hurt that bad," Stiles said in an attempt to soothe his alpha. Peter pulled him closer, careful of his wounded arm, which Stiles cradled against his chest._

_"I know exactly how bad it hurts." Stiles grimaced. It was never a good idea to lie to a werewolf, especially one that knew him so well. "And I would feel the same even if it was just a scrape. Are you aware of your humanity at all Stiles?" He sounded tired. Draining away his pain for so long must have been exhausting. Stiles bit his lip._

_"I'm sorry Peter. I don't mean to make you upset. I just don't think sometimes, you know?" He turned his head up to look at him. Peter pressed a quick kiss to his lips._

_"I know very well, darling; but for your sake and mine I wish you would try. I'm constantly worried you'll break your neck or snap your spine every time I look away from you. You aren't as durable as a werewolf. I think you forget that sometimes." He kissed Stiles lips once more._

His words didn't leave Stiles, even days after the conversation had ended. Peter had gone to the store earlier in the day to buy food, and had given Stiles the firm instruction of staying on the couch and reading his book like a 'nice omega' while his arm healed.

The book he'd given Stiles was from his own library. It dealt with magical creatures, where to find them, and how to avoid them. It was strangely indulgent of Peter to give him a book that encouraged his 'monster hunting activities' as Peter called it. It was the one activity his alpha outright forbade whenever he could, but Stiles was notoriously difficult to dissuade once he'd set his mind to something. Perhaps the book was meant to bribe him. 

He wondered if Peter ever resented him for not being a werewolf. The first time the thought came to him it came as a shock. Peter had been nothing but loving and only once - when they were first mated - did he ask if Stiles wanted the bite. Stiles refused, and he never brought it up again. In more recent days since his injury Peter seemed to lament the fact that Stiles wasn't a wolf, if only for the endurance. His injuries happened so frequently he was covered in scratches and scars, most of which he couldn't recall having gotten. 

When Peter found him after he'd fallen off the tree he had been livid, but he still scooped Stiles up and carried him inside. His eyes were bright red and his grip was tight on Stiles uninjured parts. They said nothing to each other for a few minutes, after that Peters shoulders relaxed and he nuzzled the nape of his omegas neck. 

Stiles felt for sure Peter was going to use the alpha tone on him, and yet he didn't. It was one of those peculiar things everyone expected him to do, but he refrained. Stiles tried asking him about it once, Peter only sighed and gave the not-quite-answer of "if anybody could resist the alpha tone, it would be you, my love," he patted Stiles on the head and shoo'd him away. 

Stiles jumped when he heard the door creak open, book falling from his lap onto the floor. Peter came into the room, carrying a bag of groceries that looked to have come from the snooty organic place Peter liked. Stiles wrinkled his nose. 

"Don't make that face at me," warned Peter. "Or I won't give you your reward for good behavior." 

"If it's an oatmeal raisin cookie, I don't want it." Peter rolled his eyes. "And you don't know I've been good yet," he grinned. 

"Darling I am neither stupid nor a sadist. I would not promise you a present and give you an oatmeal raisin cookie. Likewise, I do not expect you to be good. Just so long as everything is in one peice." Stiles grinned as Peter turned and walked towards the kitchen. "I would ask you to help me put this away, but I suppose you can't, now can you?" Stiles grin faltered. Peter didn't sound mad, more like annoyed, which to be fair was his default state of being. 

This time Stiles didn't respond. He scooped the book up from the floor and set it on the couch before making his way to the kitchen. 

"I could probably help? Just don't give me anything heavy," he shrugged, thinking about how much stronger he'd be if he just let Peter bite him. Peter detected the shift in his tone from 'mischievous' to 'mopey teenager' instantly. 

"What's wrong?" he turned his attention from putting away cereal - which Stiles couldn't help but notice was sugar and marshmallow free - and turned back to the young omega. 

"Do you resent me for not being a werewolf?" _Might as well just be upfront about it, I guess._ He could feel his own heartbeat increase and knew Peter would pick up on it too. 

"Why would you ask something like that?" Peter frowned. More so than usual, a genuinely unhappy frown. There was an edge to his voice. 

"I just feel like I always annoy you." Stiles fidgeted nervously, picking at a spot on his cast. A wave of anxiety and self-consciousness hit him as he continued to talk. "I get hurt all the time, and I can't just heal it away. Does it bother you that I'm human? Would things be easier if I were a wolf?" Peter let out a sigh and went to stand next to his omega. He took Stiles hands in his. Stiles looked up at him. 

"Darling, you do always annoy me," he admitted, Stiles winced and tried to look down, but Peter cupped his face and tilted his head back up. "The same way I always annoy you.

"If you decided for your own reasons that you wanted to be a werewolf, I would gladly give you the bite; but I would never force it on you. It might trouble me sometimes, but I wouldn't have you any other way than the way you wanted to be." He kissed his omegas forehead. Stiles rested his head against Peters chest and tried to suppress the tears threatening to escape his eyes. 

"How come you've never used the alpha-tone on me?" Might as well ask all the questions while Peter was in a sharing mood. He never _wanted_ Peter to go alpha on him, and the thought terrified him, but it was odd that he never had. Even Danny had used the alpha tone once or twice on his omega. 

"I would never use the alpha tone on you because I'm not trying to control you," Stiles hadn't expected to hear that from a traditionalist like Peter. Peter maintained in most conversations on the subject that an omega should stay home and care for babies. He had never tried to coerce Stiles into having children, he hadn't even mentioned it, but Stiles assumed Peter just felt he was too young or Peter too old for such things. 

"You are free to live however you want, even if it upsets me. Honestly, if it didn't upset me it would hardly seem like your decision at all. I fell in love with a headstrong, stubborn omega, and I wouldn't try to change that. You might make things difficult for me sometimes, but your father warned me as much," he shrugged.

"You are my mate. You will always be my mate, human or wolf. Fangs won't fix you, and I wouldn't love you any less either way." He kissed him on the lips this time, and when he tried to pull away Stiles wouldn't let him. He hugged him as fiercely as he could, which proved difficult considering his one usable arm. 

"I love you Peter," he said quietly, burying his face into Peters shirt. Peter purred contentedly and nuzzled his omegas head. Stiles let a few tears escape onto Peters shirt while Peter rubbed his back. "But I _would_ love you more if you stopped eating organic food," he muttered quietly after he'd regained the ability to talk. He'd never been good at just enjoying a sentimental moment. 

"Oh hush now," he smacked the top of Stiles head playfully. When he pulled away from the boy there was a smile on his face, though he tried to hide it. "I suppose then, if you don't love me as much I should just throw away your reward?" Peter raised a brow. "And to think I went to that _disgusting_ drive-thru and-" 

"Curly fries? Curly fries! Curly fries! Curly fries!" chanted Stiles, bouncing up and down excitedly, wiping some of the water from his eyes. The kid never stayed down for long, especially not when there was a possibility of getting some greasy fast food into his mouth.

"Well I _was_ going to give you some. I even got that horrible cheese sauce. Clearly you'd rather get it from some other alpha though." 

"No, wait! Peter, please?" He clung to Peters shirt and pressed against him, doing his best to give a 'helpless, submissive, omega' expression. He widened his eyes and pouted his lips, letting out a few pathetic whines. His face was still red from crying, and a tear or two still trickled down his cheek; that alone was enough to break Peters mock-anger. 

"Oh fine. Go eat your cholesterol." Peter tried not to smile as the frown on Stiles face finally broke into his usual goofy grin. 

"Yay!"

**Author's Note:**

> So quick poll. I think Isaac will be making an appearance next time, and I'm not sure whether the pairing will be Chris/Isaac or Scott/Isaac. I'm leaning towards Chris/Isaac because it will make more sense story-wise, but I wasn't sure how fans of this would feel about the Chris/Isaac pairing.


End file.
